


【猿美/伏八】Count down

by xiaoji_kyu



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoji_kyu/pseuds/xiaoji_kyu





	【猿美/伏八】Count down

04

八田拉开了浴室的门，无视浴缸里伏见震惊的目光，坦诚又无所畏惧地走了进去。

“美……美咲？”不自然的声音甚至变了形。

“我看了看上个月的开支，”八田打开花洒，自顾自冲淋起来，“觉得这样会剩下一大笔给你买肉的钱。”

热水哗哗地淋到橘色的头顶，顺着还带点婴儿肥的脸庞淌下来，流经漂亮的脖颈，在锁骨处打了个旋，然后冲刷过胸膛到小腹，沿着两条笔直且布有匀称肌肉的腿落下。

伏见虽然没戴眼镜，也能看清那些水是怎样流遍八田略显纤细的背部，也能看清那两扇蝴蝶骨是怎样随着八田无意识的动作缓缓移动着，仿佛随时会突破皮肤，长出翅膀来。

伏见目光晦暗，喉结顺着吞咽的动作滚动。

八田洗完后，只是在腰间系了块浴巾，就迈进了浴缸，完全无视伏见现在的处境是多么不容乐观。

他甚至趴在浴缸边沿，被热水浸泡得浑身舒爽，发出一声软绵的哼声。

浴缸里的另一个人猛地站起，溅起的水泼了八田一脸，在八田还来不及分辨出什么的时候，伏见已经冲出浴室，只留下地板上一串湿漉漉的脚印。

“……发什么疯？”

八田这才仿佛觉出什么不对劲来，好像能隐隐约约触碰到点什么，却还是隔着一层云雾，不肯让他明明白白地捉到。

八田走出浴室的时候，发现口口声声念叨地板冷的伏见居然不在暖桌里躺着，而是打了被冷遇许久的地铺，裹在里面不知道做什么。

窗外在下雪，寂静的不似人间。而透过窗台，正好有一支梅花枝，披了一蓬鹤羽，花骨朵将开不开。

八田想不通，干脆也躺进地板上的布团里，用脚轻轻踢着伏见的小腿，“猿比古？”

“猿比古怎么了？”

“你最近一直都有点奇怪，你在想什么？”

伏见这才睁开眼睛，沉淀许久的情感落在深色瞳孔里，引着八田落进去，陷进去。

他掐住八田的下颌，这真的是个粗神经的小笨蛋，不过没关系，他有自信让粗神经开窍，只不过他现在有些着急了，提前支取些好处当个甜点也没什么大碍吧？

 

伏见吻上八田的唇角，舌尖沿着他柔嫩的唇线一点一点品尝过去，唇缝相贴，用舌头搔着他的牙龈，催他打开齿关，然后交换了一个令人脸红耳赤的湿漉漉的吻。

八田因为喘不上气而揪紧了伏见后领的衣服，在毫无防备的时候被伏见压在身下。

伏见轻轻咬了对方舌头一口后放开了小家伙，在他耳边沉着声音喘息：“我在想什么？美咲真是个笨蛋，我当然是在想这种事啊。”伏见的嘴唇轻轻擦过八田的耳廓，他看着绯色顺着他碰到的地方蔓延过整个耳朵，不由愉悦地笑出声，“美咲太过分了，总是不自觉的天然的样子，我可是一直在忍耐啊。”

伏见顺着下摆探进手去，抚摸八田精瘦的腰线，手指摸到肚脐的位置，还坏心眼地扣了一下，换来八田敏感的颤抖，腰甚至不小心小小的弹了一下。

“猿……猿比古？”

好像快要失控了。伏见听见自己理智蒸发的声音。

手指抚到更加禁忌的地方，玩弄着胸前的两点，伏见把自己的身体挤到八田的两腿之间，吮吻着他的脖颈，丝毫不在意在皮肤上留下痕迹，或者他根本就是故意要在这样明显的位置标记一样。八田被逼得扬起脖子，发出断了气一般的喘息，上身不受控制地抬起，想离伏见更近一些一般。

“喜欢……美咲……要忍不住了……”

伏见本来是想问他的心意的，本来是想问他可以吗，但现在却突然觉得不用再问了。八田诚实又顺从的模样令他醍醐灌顶，原来自己也是个迟钝的笨蛋啊。

伏见褪下八田的裤子，抬手扔进了黑暗里的不知道什么地方，手指直接抚慰上已经开始有些兴奋的部位，而另一只手强硬地拉着对方比自己小一号的手，套弄自己的器官。

八田的脑子已经是一团浆糊了。很舒服。除了舒服还是舒服。他勉力挤出一点可怜的清明的脑细胞思考，和猿比古做这种事情是这么舒服的吗？这种事情不是只能和情侣做的吗？猿比古刚才在说什么，是喜欢吗？我也喜欢猿比古啊，想和猿比古一起生活，想一直在一起不分开……猿比古的话，怎么样都好，只要是和他在一起。这样的话，做这种羞耻的事情也是被允许的吧。

囊袋被坏心眼的手指搔弄，顶端的小孔被刻意划过，童贞剧烈的颤抖起来，小东西可怜巴巴吐出一股白浊。八田忍不住发出一声呻吟，只好咬住自己的手指，把变了调的喘息堵回去。他不知道该做些什么，身体却下意识地凑近了伏见，急躁地磨蹭。他听到伏见发出的短促的笑声，然后屁股被拍了两下。“别着急。”八田羞得想钻进地缝里。

沾上粘液的手指探进了某个难以言明的地方，单这样还不够，还在弯曲旋转，妄图把他的身体内部顶开。

“喂……不行，不行了猿比古……”太超过了，八田紧张地拉住伏见的手，甚至连脚趾也蜷紧了。

而伏见只是安慰地吻着他的前额，太阳穴，鼻梁，下颌，另一只空闲的手顺着他的发丝抚摸他的头皮，“别怕，放松。交给我就好了。”

 

进入的过程远比想象中顺利。

 

八田小声地喘息着，用一双小臂压紧自己的眼睛和脸，像是把头埋入沙堆的鸵鸟，在情欲的巨大浪潮里尽力藏起来，好像这样就能欺骗自己说这个沉迷的人不是他。但是会把赤裸的身体彻彻底底交付给捕食者，变成剥掉壳的虾子，还是七分熟的，皮肤泛起美味诱人的粉红色，而这只会勾引起更强烈的饥饿感和别的什么欲望。

伏见不急不缓地抽动着，轻柔地取悦八田体内显现出踪迹的敏感点。内壁上的软肉被顶撞分开，然后自动吸附缠绕上他性器的感觉好到不可思议，但他一点都不急躁。慢慢品尝就可以，你怀里的这具身体也好，灵魂也好，都是你的。

分开后贴合在腰间的腿在不自觉地颤抖，八田发出一声困惑且难耐的呜咽声，然后像是被自己吓到，缩了下脖子后用牙齿咬住下唇，把其余奇怪的声音吞了回去。接着两条腿抬起，环上伏见精壮的腰身，交叉，压紧。

此时八田呈现出的这副纯情又放荡的姿态彻底取悦到伏见。他伏低身体，把两条已经软掉的胳膊轻松拉开，环到自己脖子上。也因此露出一张童颜的脸，皱着眉头咬着唇装出很凶的样子，被情欲逼红的眼角却使效果大打折扣。伏见侧过头咬上他精致的喉结，八田立刻张开嘴发出好听的急促喘息声，于是口腔也被侵略占领。

八田自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，反正他的领土已经全数沦陷，再也不剩什么。

伏见放过被纠缠的软舌，捧住这张充血发红的脸，额头贴额头，鼻尖碰鼻尖，开口。

 

“美咲，”

“睁开眼睛，”

“看我。”

“看着我。”

 

琥珀色的眼睛刚睁开，便迅速掉入深色的眼神罗网，如同跌入对方精心布置的欲望陷阱。

接下来发生的事情八田美咲就都没有意识了。

直到他的肠道被粘稠的精液烫到，他才发现身上已经浸满了汗液，像是从水里捞出来，嗓子因为呻吟和喊对方的名字而略微沙哑疼痛，小腹上更是被因激烈的抽插而飞溅出来的润滑剂和自己的前列腺液搞得一团乱糟。

八田把自己埋进枕头和被子的缝隙里，羞耻地不想说话。始作俑者却身心舒畅地搂住他的腰，咬着他的耳朵：“等会儿带你去清理。”

窗外的梅花绽开了第一朵。

05

时间过得飞快，随着日历一页页翻过，和温度计的不断跳升，很快便到了夏季。

八田嘴里含着冰棒，将T恤尽量拉高，整个人咸鱼状仰躺在床上玩手机。对面的老旧风扇吱吱呀呀地响着，把略微凉爽一点的风对着八田的肚皮可劲儿吹。

伏见本着心静自然凉的想法坐在沙发上看书，却被八田白花花露出来的肚子惹得越发上火。

他还记得他的腰被自己的手掌掐红的模样，跨坐他下体处生涩地扭动，想取悦两个人却不得其法，还是要靠自己才能攀上最爽的顶点。他曾因为捅得过深，在那个肚皮上顶出一块小小的凸起，小家伙哭得眼角都红了，口不择言地说：“要坏了……会捅漏的……”

伏见觉得自己更加燥热了，看了看表才发现自己半个小时都没翻一页书。他放弃一般把不知道什么鬼的书丢开，坐到八田旁边，想拉下他的衣摆，“别直接对着肚子吹风，会肚子疼。”

八田含着冰棒，鼓起腮帮对他说：“这周有个花火大会，在台场。怎么样，一起去看吗？”

说完，他不乖地把衣服下摆又拉高，甚至露出了嫣红的一点和旁边暧昧的淤痕，一丝奶液顺着他的嘴角溢下，再加上鼓着嘴含东西的样子。

伏见把八田嘴里的冰棒抽出来，随手扔垃圾桶里，用力将八田翻了个面，一手揉捏着触感良好的腹部，一手把手指塞进八田的嘴里，夹着他冰凉凉的舌头翻搅。

“好啊，一起去看吧。”伏见还不忘回答他的问题。

八田想扯回自己被拉开的裤子，“等等……别……今天太热了，浑身黏糊糊的……”

“有什么关系。”伏见把八田的腰部抬高，咬上尾椎处那块薄薄的皮肤。

事后，八田汗涔涔地倒在床上，悲哀地发现自己真的开始肚子痛了。

伏见看着委屈巴巴倒在被子里的八田，无奈地叹气，找出个鸭舌帽压头上，“我出去给你买药，别乱跑。”

伏见出门的次数屈指可数，但是附近的路和店铺都已经熟记于心了。他有意识地避开随机安装的监控，去到药店买到了需要的东西。在返回的时候却正好看到某个小家伙心心念念的布丁店正在发售季节限定布丁。

伏见思考了几秒，决定还是买一些来哄人开心。

意料之外的一个迈步，就跨入了监控区域。坐在一片荧屏后的一个女孩缩紧瞳孔，咬碎了嘴里的棒棒糖。

 

 


End file.
